


Ghosts and Crop Tops

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Series: Steter Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, I will never know what to tag, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter, POV Peter Hale, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, Steter Week, Steter Week 2018, Stiles has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: When mugs start flying in Peter's new apartment, he doesn't expect such a gorgeous person to help him.





	Ghosts and Crop Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Why are tags so hard? Anyway, enjoy some Stiles with makeup and crop tops, and Peter is kinda overwhelmed by the beauty! 
> 
> Requests are always welcome! You can find me on tumblr @stilesxeveryone

"Hello?"

"Is this Stiles?"

"Yes, I am he. Is this about a ghost problem?"

"I think so. I mean, I've never really believed in that type of thing but Janine-"

"Janine, like the witch with the sick ass greenhouse?"

"That would be the one. She gave me your number after checking out the shitshow happening in my apartment." 

"Okay, cool, so you must live in Beacon Hills then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant, text me your address and I can be over at six to check the place. I mean, unless you can't at that time?"

"No, six is fine."

"Perfect!"

~

When Stiles arrived at Peter's door, the wolf was almost speechless. 

Stiles was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were a bright gold, framed by long eyelashes and black eyeliner. His smile was radiant, bitten-red and wet lips causing something inside Peter to stir. Constellations of moles dotted his pale skin, leading down to a delicious neck, where they met with beautiful black ink. The contrast between his skin and the beauty marks and tattoos was striking. Peter's eyes trailed lower, taking in the crop top that showed of his midriff and shorts that showed off his long, long legs. 

Somehow, Peter managed to compose himself enough to smirk and say, "You must be Stiles."

"Yeah, Peter, right?" Stiles' smile seemed to get brighter, if that were possible.

"Please, come in." He opened the door wider just as a crash sounded from the kitchen, probably a mug or two being pushed onto the floor. "Don't you just love ghosts?" he asked with a wince.

"My job would be very boring without them." Stiles grinned and walked towards the kitchen. 

"The ghost seems to gravitate towards the kitchen, it's only been in the living room twice and my bedroom once. Well, as far as I'm aware," Peter said, trailing after him.

"The kitchen's a favourite for ghosts, probably because of the number of breakable things that are in there. I've met a few ghosts that differ, though," he said as he stepped over the broken ceramic. "There was this one ghost a few years back who liked to throw the owner's underwear and sex toys about."

"Sounds a lot more interesting than this." Peter waved a hand towards the mess on the floor.

"Flying dildos aren't as interesting as they seem, actually. So, how long has this been going on for?"

"I moved into the apartment about two weeks ago and things started breaking around the fourth night. I've had to replace a lot of mugs." 

They walked into the living room and as Stiles looked at everything, Peter looked at Stiles. Specifically, the shorts.

"So, is the crop top normal ghost expelling attire?" he asked casually.

"Oh, no, I was hanging out with some friends before I came here and didn't have time to change. Generally I like to see the haunted area as quick as possible, just in case it's something like a poltergeist or not a ghost at all. It's not a problem, is it?" Stiles looked like he would probably punch Peter if the man said there was a problem.

Thankfully, there was no problem.

In fact, "It's the complete opposite of a problem." His smile was charming, if slightly lecherous. 

Which was apparently the correct response as Stiles blushed an adorable shade of red.

"Thanks." Stiles' mouth opened and closed for a moment before he got out, "I need to, uh, see your bedroom." He rubbed at the back of his neck in a nervous motion, looking up at Peter from under his eyelashes.

Peter was quick to turn around, heading for his bedroom, before Stiles could see the blush creeping up his cheeks at the look. He cleared his throat quietly and called out, "Follow me."

"What kind of supernatural person are you? If you're okay with telling me, of course."

Peter's eyes flashed blue and he smiled to show off his fangs.

"Dramatic," Stiles accused, but he couldn't look away from the bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," Peter smirked and his eyes dulled back to their normal blue.

Stiles blinked and flushed again. He ducked his head and turned away, continuing on with his ghostly work. 

Peter used it as an opportunity to continue his staring. His eyes widened when he saw a tattoo on the man's hip glowing a faint purple and he breathed out the words, "Your tattoos are amazing."

"Huh?" Stiles asked as he swivelled around. He noticed where Peter's eyes were trained on the now normal black and laughed. "Yeah, a lot of them help out with different magic type stuff. I can show you all of them and what they do, if you'd like?" he asked, his hand back at the nape of his neck.

"That sounds like a great plan." Peter nodded, grin blooming on his face.

"Brilliant! That would've been really awkward if you said no because I've still gotta come over tomorrow anyway to get rid of your ghost, so…" Stiles trailed off, shifting from foot to foot.

Peter chuckled at the obvious sign of nerves. "You should come over earlier tomorrow. Lunchtime maybe, so we can eat together, and I can check out your tattoos."

Stiles' grin was brighter than Peter had seen it yet, and his eyes glowed purple for a moment. "Perfect! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, lunchtime. Great," he breathed out the last word.

Hesitantly, he stepped closer to Peter and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Before the wolf could react, Stiles had called out a goodbye over his shoulder and was gone.

~

"What exactly is normal ghost expelling attire? Because this looks even less appropriate than yesterday."

When Stiles arrived at the haunted apartment, Peter had to stop himself from letting his eyes flash at the sight.

Stiles had on similar makeup, just an additional shimmering gold to his eyelids. He had on another crop top, but rather than being the plain black from yesterday, it had the word 'Daddy' written in curly, silver script. Instead of shorts, he wore ripped black jeans paired with fishnets underneath. His tattooed arms were now accompanied by shiny, golden bracelets, covered in matching gold charms.

"Normal attire is an old shirt and sweatpants, in case something goes wrong and it gets messy. I'm okay with getting messy with you, though." He winked, a lot more forward compared to yesterday as he began setting up in the kitchen.

Peter's eyes did flare blue at that, unable to help it at the thought of getting messy with such a beautiful person. Judging by the scent of arousal wafting off him, Stiles didn't seem to mind the slip of control.

"Okay, so, all I've really gotta do for this expulsion," Stiles started once he had finished setting up, "is light some candles, burn some completely legal herbs, chant a few words in several different languages, and the ghost should leave."

"Kiss for good luck?" Peter asked, sentence lilting upwards with hope.

"Sounds like a great idea," Stiles breathed with rosy cheeks, but he didn't hesitate to lean forwards and connect their lips in a perfect kiss.


End file.
